Running With Kurama
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "Fine, I'll play along. How did Youko take over when Kurama is strong than he's ever been before? He's had two decades- more than. Why now?" Hiei asked. "Because he's been given a reason to revert back to Youko- Kuronue, Youko's old partner, has been brought back to life,"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kei.

Pairings: past Kurone/Kurama, implied future Hiei/Kurama

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"He still needs to agree-"

"_He_? Yukina is the one-" Hiei and Yukina glanced at each other and Hiei put Yukina on her feet. He had been sent to bring Yukina from the temple to the spirit world. Now that they were here, it was painfully obvious who the hot topic of conversation was amongst their friends. Hiei moved to open the door but Yukina but her hand in the crook of his elbow. He paused.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yukina asked. Hiei paused and considered not answering- and for anyone else, he wouldn't have answered for, but this was his sister who didn't know she was his sister. She wasn't "anybody else."

"The only way to find out for sure is to go in," Hiei said. He raised an eyebrow when her hold on his arm wasn't relinquished but Yukina wasn't looking at him, she was looking anxiously at the door. Taking a deep breath when he realized she wasn't letting go, he pushed the doors open. The room quieted and everyone's attention turned towards the twins. Hiei's eyes flickered over every person in the room and then they narrowed.

"Where is Kurama?" he asked.

"That's why I've called you here," Koenma said. "Why don't you two take a seat?"

"There's one next to me, Yukina!" Kuwabara said excitedly. Yukina looked as if she were about to take the seat- and Hiei was sure she would have if he hadn't held his ground. He felt the gentle tug of her hand, signaling she wanted him to go with her. It was one thing he wouldn't give her at this moment.

"I'll stand. Now where's Kurama?" Hiei demanded. Koenma and Botan hesitated and so he turned to Yusuke. "Detective. Where. Is. He?" Yusuke looked up from his hands and eyed Hiei.

"Which one?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" Hiei spat. "How many Kuramas are there?" Yusuke stood up and walked over to Hiei and Yukina. Without taking his eyes off of Hiei, Yusuke gently but firmly removed Yukina's hand from Hiei's arm. Hiei's hand instantly went to his sword, eyes staring warningly at Yusuke. His elbow of the arm holding his sheath was in front of Yukina, separating her and Yusuke. Yusuke held his free hand up and led Yukina to where Keiko and Botan were, on the opposite side of the room as Kuwabara, Hiei noted with dull pleasure.

"Detective, what's going on?" Hiei demanded.

"I'm not really sure but from what I understand, Kurama went on a trip and he's been gone longer for than what he told his mom. The reason is that his demon side has completely taken over," Yusuke said. Hiei stared at Yusuke. Yukina's eyes were wide open. Then a soft chuckle escaped Hiei before he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. Everyone stared at the fire demon as he gripped his sides in a laughing fit.

"Uh… Hiei?" Yusuke said. "There a joke you wanna let us in on?" Hiei's laughter quieted down to chuckles.

"I really hope you're joking, detective, because if you're not, well… some of us may as well just commit suicide," Hiei smirked. "Fine, I'll play along. How did Youko take over when Kurama is strong than he's ever been before? He's had two decades- more than. Why now?"

"Because he's been given a reason to revert back to Youko," Koenma said.

"Go on," Hiei said.

"Kuronue, Youko's old partner, has been brought back to life,"

"What?" Hiei demanded. Yusuke's hand rose to Hiei's shoulder, clamping down on the fire koorime's shoulder warningly as Hiei was about to pull his sword from his sheath and hold it to Koenma's throat. Suddenly, Yusuke wanting Yukina away from him and Koenma wanting them to sit down made more sense.

"Yukina-"

"Let go of me, Botan," the words were soft but spoken with authority. Hiei didn't dare look at his sister as she made her way over to him and placed her hand on his, the one on the hilt of his sword. He shook with anger but didn't dare move. "Hiei, I understand you're upset… but shouldn't you listen to them first before drawing your weapon? What will violence solve?" Hiei stood shaking with anger for a few moments longer before he relaxed his stance and stood up straight, still shaking with undisguised anger.

"Why is he alive?" Hiei demanded.

"We don't know," Koenma said. There was a tense silence before Hiei exploded.

"You don't know? What do you mean, you_ don't know_?"Yusuke had never removed his hand off of Hiei's shoulder, and it was a good thing because otherwise, Hiei's sword might have very well ended up in Koenma's throat.

"Hiei! What did Yukina say about violence being bad?" Yusuke demanded. "Calm down, you're scaring everyone! You're scaring Yukina!" Hiei froze and slowly dared to look at his twin, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He felt Yusuke's grip hesitantly loosen. Hiei flitted to the corner of the room, crossing his arms and glaring at Koenma. Yusuke gestured for Koenma to continue.

"Err, yes, well… we don't know how he's alive but we think we know someone who might," Koenma said, pointing towards the screen. Hiei frowned and turned his attention towards it.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kei. There isn't too much known about him," Botan said, voice trembling slightly when Hiei looked at her. "But what we do know is that he's old."

"How old?" Hiei asked with a roll of his eyes, since she paused and it seemed like the appropriate response.

"Old enough to have known Youko Kurama," Botan said and Hiei's eyes sparked in recognition.

"And if he ran with Youko, he ran with Yomi," Hiei said.

"Exactly! So- Hiei, wait, where are you going? You can't leave yet!" Botan said.

"And why not?" Hiei growled, his demonic energy leaking out, just daring someone to stop him. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances. They both knew nothing was keeping Hiei in the human world at this very second.

"Because while this Kei person is responsible for bringing Kuronue back to life and making Kurama turn all demonic and stuff," Kuwabara said. "Kurama's not with him anymore." Hiei looked at Kuwabara with annoyed interest, wondering where the human was going with his train of thought.

"That's why we asked you to bring Yukina, Hiei," Yusuke said, turning to Yukina. "We need a way to draw him out, and since he knows he can break into Spirit World, the only thing we can think of would be the hiraseki stones your mother cried for you and your brother." Hiei and Yukina both froze visibly and everyone held their breath.

"You don't have to decide yet," Botan added hastily when it seemed neither of the twins were going to speak up anytime soon and looking more torn than anyone had ever seen them. "We still need to see Yomi and find out about Kei." Yusuke moved closer to Hiei.

"Look, maybe you should stay here with Yukina and figure out what you want to do," Yusuke said quietly but Hiei shook his head.

"It's her decision," Hiei said. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, let's go," Yusuke nodded.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Kuwabara said. "Kurama's my friend too!"

"But Yomi isn't," Yusuke said. "Look, Kuwabara, the only thing Yomi hates more than me is humans and-"

"And he will be more difficult to talk to if you're there. Not to mention you'll slow us down," Hiei took over. "Stay here with Yukina. Don't let these fools talk her into something she doesn't want- I don't care if it is for Kurama or not," He turned on his heel and stalked out. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared after him before Yusuke regained his senses first.

"You heard ol' three eyes. Watch her," Yusuke grinned before jogging out. Kuwabara stared after the two before he turned to everyone else.

"So… I think he trusts me now," Kuwabara said.

* * *

><p>Yusuke began running before Hiei once they entered the Makai because he knew he'd need the head start, and sure enough, Hiei could be seen in front of him, running as fast as he could without leaving Yusuke behind in the dust. Yusuke cursed Hiei's speed silently in his head, wondering just how the fire demon had gotten so fast.<p>

Staring at the demon's back, Yusuke couldn't help but feel something was missing. Of course he knew it was Kurama missing from Hiei's side- both demons were rarely seen without the other- actually, scratch that, Yusuke didn't remember the last time he'd seen ne without the other. He felt like he should take a picture, and then face Hiei's wrath.

Hiei stopped suddenly; hand on his sword and Yusuke, knowing he wouldn't have enough time to stop without crashing into Hiei, jumped and somersaulted over him, fingers already poised in his spirit gun position and firing when he saw the demons gathered around. He didn't need to turn around to hear the slaughter Hiei was causing behind him. He side stepped a demon attacking him and kicked its head in. He felt Hiei's energy as the demon lasted next to him and trusting Hiei to watch his back, Yusuke whipped around and pointed his spirit gun at the new source of energy.

"Yomi," Yusuke said, "Not exactly a warm welcome."

"Well, you can't be too careful now can we, son of Raizen?" Yomi smiled pleasantly. "I am sorry. I didn't recognize your energy at first."

"That's a load of-" Yusuke growled but Hiei stepped in front of him.

"We didn't come here to argue," Hiei said. "We have more pressing matters at hand." Yusuke stared at Hiei, wondering if that was really the fire demon he knew.

"Oh? What matters could bring the heirs of Raizen and Mukuro to my land?" Yomi asked. "This is a rare treat indeed. But where is Kurama? I'd thought that if you had matters concerning me, you'd bring him along to… smooth things over." Yusuke and Hiei exchanged glances.

"Kurama's demon side has taken over his human side completely," Yusuke said. Yomi tilted his head.

"And you come running to me because…?"

"Because his old partner Kuronue has also been brought back to life," Hiei said. "We believe that another old acquaintance of yours- Kei- knows something." But Yomi seemed to only hear the first part.

"Kuronue… is alive?" Yomi growled out.

"Uh, yeah…?" Yusuke said. "We just-" Yomi's hand slammed into a tree, making the thing fall to the ground. Yomi turned around and stalked away. Yusuke and Hiei exchanged glances before following him.

"So… do you think he's mad?" Yusuke asked. Hiei just fixed Yusuke with a glare.

* * *

><p>Yomi had cleared his advisors out of the room, offering Hiei and Yusuke a seat, which only Yusuke took. Hiei leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Yomi folded his hand together, no doubt pondering on how and what he was going to tell him,<p>

"Well come on, we don't exactly have a lot of time," Yusuke said. Hiei's stance changed subtly, no doubt bracing himself incase Yomi decided he'd had enough of Yusuke.

"Impudent as ever, I see. Very well, seeing as it is Kurama we're talking about. But first, I must know, Hiei, what is your relationship with Kurama?" Yomi asked.

"They're friends," Yusuke glared. Yomi somehow managed to look at Hiei directly despite being blind.

"Interesting. Your heart rate sped up. Yusuke has no reason to lie… and he isn't. So that means he doesn't know," Yomi said. "So why don't you tell us, Hiei?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Aww, no reviews? Thanks everyone who story alerted!

* * *

><p>"Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "What's going on? Are you and Kurama...?"<p>

"I don't see what business it is of yours," Hiei said coolly. "But we're not mates. Why are you looking at me like that, detective?" 'Because now I owe Kuwabara money from that bet…' Yusuke thought.

"Mates?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama says his mother and stepfather are the human equivalent of mates," Hiei explained. "You humans call it husband and wife. Now, if you're satisfied, Kurama is still missing." Yomi gazed blindly at Hiei before turning to Yusuke.

"Where to begin? Well, Kei, Kuronue, and I were always competing for Kurama's attention- I'm sure you two can understand," Yomi said. Hiei and Yusuke glanced at each other. "Anyways, we were foolish- except for maybe Kuronue. It was obvious he had Kurama's favor."

"How so?" Hiei monotone.

"I never knew the whole story- I was blinded and cut off from Kurama and his thieves before Kuronue was killed and Kurama fled to the human world. I also came in after Kuronue had gained Kurama's favor. From what I gathered, Kurama stole Kuronue's pendant. For whatever reason, that pendant meant the world to Kuronue and he chased Kurama."

'Sort of like me and my mother's stone,' Hiei thought. His hand rose to touch the Hiraseki stone that wasn't there. Remembering himself, Hiei tightly folded his arms across his chest.

"Kurama was impressed by Kuronue. He wanted him to join his midst. Kei had already been a part of the bandits before Kuronue joined- some joked before he was even born," Yomi chuckled darkly. "He was quite young for a demon."

"I get that we're all nostalgic going down memory lane and all, but we're kind of short on time," Yusuke growled. Yomi shot Yusuke a dark look.

"You may be the son of Raizen, Urameshi, but you lack his finer qualities," Yomi said. "Now shut up. Listen. And _learn_."

"Yeesh, don't' gotta bite my head off," Yusuke muttered.

"Now then. When I joined, the tension between Kei and well, himself, was obvious. Kuronue never cared much for Kei or his competition. When I came along, that seemed to change. Kei split his attention between Kuronue and me," Yomi said. "And Kuronue could be seen either with Kurama or arguing with Kei. I thought I was smarter than both of them. Kei was more brawns than brains. Kuronue seemed to follow Kurama's beck and call."

"And then?" Yusuke asked.

"And then I saw Kuronue get into a fight with Kurama. It was about me and Kei. Kurama was taking us on a raid and not Kuronue. Kurama was calm throughout the entire thing… and then he finally stood up and walked to Kuronue. He kissed him, showing whom he really favored," Yomi said.

"_My biggest regret is not being able to save Kuronue," _the words flitted through Hiei's mind and he shook his head, shaking the thoughts away angrily.

"So what?" Hiei asked bluntly, making Yusuke and Yomi look at him in surprise. "Youko was renowned not only for his ability to steal anything, but also because he took anything _pretty_ into his bed- male and female alike. Him bedding Kuronue shows nothing more except that Kuronue was pretty." The side of Yomi's mouth lifted up in a smirk.

"Are you jealous, Hiei?" Yomi asked. "Yes, the bandits sexual conquests are legendary and you thought you were in Kurama's good graces, didn't you? You thought he'd eventually romance you and take you in to his bed and finally rid you of that virgin stench," Before Yusuke could even blink, Hiei had drawn his sword and was lunging at Yomi. When Yusuke blinked and was about to take action, in a movement Yusuke didn't see, Yomi had pinned Hiei to the table by his neck, back facing Yomi. His foot was on Hiei's sword on the table.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Relax, Yusuke, I will give him that one since I did provoke him after all," Yomi chuckled darkly. "You're training with Mukuro has done wonders for you, Hiei. If I hadn't been expecting your attack, you might have gotten me." Hiei shook angrily in Yomi's hold. "Now I've heard some things about obtaining a jagan eye. Is it true that you lose some of your vision if not all of it until you learn how to use the third eye?"

"What's it to you?" Hiei spat. Yomi's hand tightened on the back of Hiei's neck, effectively choking him.

"Hey, let him go!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hold your energy, Yusuke. I'm just talking to him," Yomi said. "Now tell me, Hiei, did you lose any of your vision after obtaining your jagan?"

"Most of it," Hiei admitted and Yusuke could just hear the reluctance dripping from Hiei's voice.

"Not all of it?" Yomi asked.

"I could see blurred outlines and colors- if I was lucky. The Jagan messed with my mind and often switched the colors as it tried to take over. Sometimes, I thought I'd gone completely blind or Shigure had ruined my vision," Hiei said.

"And for how long was your vision obscured?" Yomi asked.

"I was completely blind an hour after I awoke from the surgery. My vision came back about two hours later but it was blurry. Then the color and clarity changed for about three days," Hiei said.

"Then you should be able to understand this. Kurama's vision regarding Kuronue was blurred. He resisted his feelings for Kuronue like the way you resisted believing Shigure didn't blind you. You chased after the jagan like the three of us chased after Kurama. Kuronue saw in black and white when it came to Kurama. Kurama may have had his vision blurred by Kuronue but at least he had the whole color spectrum. Regarding Kei and I, it was black and white,," Yomi said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei demanded.

"Because I've seen Kurama around you, Hiei. I'll be the first to tell you, he sees you in shades of gray," Yomi said. "You'll never mean as much to him as his bandits did- let alone Kuronue,"

"Che," Hiei spat, flitting away from Yomi when the demon released him and next to Yusuke's side. "I'm growing tired of this. Just tell us where to find Kei and we'll be on our way."

"There's a tavern in the demon world he's known for visiting quite often. It's in Mukuro's old territory," Yomi said.

"Does this tavern have a name?" Yusuke asked.

'No, but Hiei knows the one, I'm sure," Yomi said. "And if he doesn't he'll figure it out,"

"What does that-"

"Let's go, Yusuke," Hiei said.

"But-"

"Now," Hiei said, already walking out. Yusuke gave one last glance before following the three eyed demon, switching between glancing over his shoulder and watching the demon that looked sure to ruin some of the décor if he was allowed. Yusuke jogged a few steps to catch up with Hiei.

"So where are we-"

"Quiet. Yomi's kingdom may have disbanded but you'd be a fool to believe he still doesn't have eyes and ears everywhere," Hiei spat. Yusuke could see him starting to speed up- probably for Yusuke's benefit that Hiei was letting him see the change in pace instead of just taking off. Yusuke increased his pace to match Hiei' until the demon was running too fast for him to keep up but close enough to be kept in eye distance.

When they passed the border, Hiei still didn't stop. He kept running. Yusuke frowned.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei glanced black and his eyes widened when he found Yusuke pointing his spirit gun at him. He jumped, Yusuke's spirit gun tearing past him, ripping through his cloak. Hiei threw the cloak off and didn't bother drawing his sword, charging at Yusuke with his fist.

Yusuke felt the blow before he saw it. Having been prepared, his foot was planted firmly on the ground so he barely budged and he began exchanging blows with Hiei. The fire demon was definitely not holding back, Yusuke decided as he received Hiei's right hook. He lifted his knee up, catching Hiei in the stomach before turning it into a sidekick. Hiei let the momentum take him before doing a flip in midair and landing on the ground. Once there, he wasted no time in launching himself at Yusuke again for another brawl. Yusuke caught Hiei's right fist but didn't expect his left one and paid the price when he was sent sprawling onto the ground.

When Yusuke stopped tumbling, he grinned up at Hiei who was panting heavily as Yusuke held his bruised cheek.

"What are you grinning about, fool?" Hiei spat.

"Feeling better?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted but he wasn't frowning anymore as he went to collect his cloak. In fact, Yusuke could see him trying not to smile.

"So what's this tavern called?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glanced at Yusuke.

"Raizen's followers never took you? You were here training for three years," Hiei commented.

"Yeah… guess I was a little busy trying to kill the old man," Yusuke grinned sheepishly. Hiei rolled his eyes. He turned his back to Yusuke and lifted his shirt up, frowning in displeasure when he realized there was a slight charring from Yusuke's spirit gun… and a bruise from the side of Yusuke's foot.

* * *

><p>"So this tavern or whatever?" Yusuke asked. "What's the deal with it?"<p>

Hiei sighed, shaking his head as he assessed the damage to his cloak. "Taverns don't really have a place in the demon world. Believe it or not, some demons like to think they have class," Hiei rolled his eyes. "Taverns were created by filth for filth."

"Filth?" Yusuke asked.

"Bandits, thieves, pickpockets- trash, filth," Hiei said.

"So why would you know about a tavern? You're younger than me!" Yusuke said.

"No, I'm not," Hiei spat, shooting the detective an annoyed look. "And demons don't need to be a certain age to start drinking. I did live with bandits for some time."

"Why would Kei be in a tavern if it's not elegant or whatever? Kurama's classy," Yusuke said.

"No. That human appearance Kurama wears is 'classy.' Youko Kurama' is about as classless as they come. He's just pretty and makes it look elegant," Hiei sneered.

"Uh, I'll take your word for that one," Yusuke said, scratching his cheek. "But why does he think you know which tavern he's talking about?"

"He made a point of talking about my jagan. There's only one tavern that has a connection with the evil eye," Hiei said and he seemed content to leave it at that but Yusuke wasn't.

"What connection?"

"The one where I learned about it,"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_I don't remember ever being more tired in my life at that point. I hadn't yet gotten the jagan. I was no closer to finding the isles than I had been when I had no real urge to find them. My energy was lower than it should be because I was just so damned tired. I managed to walk into the cavern- the one the bandits had first taken me drinking at- without stumbling, holding myself together as if I was at one hundred percent. _

_I could not show weakness. Weakness meant death._

_None of the trash in this place would be able to tell if I wasn't at one hundred percent anyways._

_I sat down at the bar and a drink was pushed in front of me. I looked at the man who now had no drink in front of him._

"_I don't need a fuck," I said bluntly. The man chuckled._

"_I should hope not. You're rather young to be seeking out that kind of activity," he said. "No, you seem like you need it."_

"_I don't need your pity," I snapped and added as an afterthought. "And I'm fine."_

"_Young one, let someone show you some form of compassion. I get the feeling that for you, it will come few and far in the span of your life," he said._

"_I wasn't aware demons were capable of compassion," I responded. The man chuckled bitterly, staring into another glass the bartender had placed in front of him._

"_Take it while it lasts, kid, because tomorrow, it won't be here," he said._

"_Why not?" I felt compelled to ask._

"_Because today is the day Youko Kurama has been bested," the man said._

"_Shouldn't you be celebrating?" I asked. If Youko Kurama, the treasures he would have stolen were now free for the taking, free for a bandit like him to take._

"_Hardly, I ran with him," I allowed myself to look at the man. He was enshrouded in a beige cloak so that I could only see his shoes out of the attire he wore. He was a big man, easily towering over me and his shoulders were broad. He was handsome- exceedingly so. His brown hair was gelled back and he had a little more than the beginning of a beard, but not enough to call it one. His skin was tan, probably from running in Youko Kurama's ring of thieves. There was a fresh scar running across his cheek and Hiei could see where the blood had dried on his neck and cloak. He chewed on a toothpick._

"_You expect me to believe you ran with Youko Kurama?" I sneered._

"_Believe what you want," the man sneered back. "I hardly care whether a bunch of low class demons believe whether or not I'm telling the truth, let alone an A class demon who's fallen down to almost bottom feeder rank." I flushed indignantly. "By tomorrow, riff raff from places Kurama has or hasn't been too, filth that Kurama would never even let in his bandits, let alone his lands, will be saying they were a part of the infamous bandits."_

"_Why should I believe you?" I asked._

"_How about I tell you my stories and in exchange for listening, I'll buy you your drinks for the rest of the night," the man said. I only needed a moment to consider._

"_Deal," I said._

_The man knew how to tell a story. Rumor has it that when Kurama's bandits were resting, they took turns telling stories around the fire at night to pass time. If he truly was part of Kurama's bandits, he must have learned his skills from there. I never gave him much thought after I left the tavern for good._

_It might have been because I was drunk that I actually enjoyed his stories. He spoke of how he ran by Kurama's side- literally and figuratively. He spoke of his temper, how it was short (the two broken glasses in the course of thirty-five minutes made me believe that, if nothing else of his tales). He told me of the things he'd stolen, done, watched._

_He told me one tale in particular that caught my attention._

"_Tell me, young one, have you ever heard of the jagan eye?" he asked._

"_It's the evil third eye," I responded because I didn't know how much about it at the time. The evil eye was said to kill someone if they weren't strong enough to survive the surgery._

"_Properly named too. One of the men left. We thought he was a deserter. Kurama was furious- he wanted to tear the demon apart limb by limb with his plants," the man chuckled. "Anyways the man came back into camp, bringing back a treasure that would appease Kurama and a new eye on his forehead. Kurama welcomed him back- but he was cautious. We had seen many things, but an evil eye was something we'd only heard of. That night at the campfire, the man told his story of how he obtained the jagan._

"'_The demon who gave me the jagan went by the name of Shigure. He made sure I could tolerate pain and it was the most painful thing of my life.' Kurama's lip had curled up in a smirk, as did most of the more powerful demons'- including mine. There were a few, one in particular, who were going to speak up but Kurama spoke. 'Continue,' he said._

"_He told of how the demon requested a story from him- how he struck a deal with the demon in exchange for the evil eye-"_

"_And just what was that power he obtained?" I interrupted. The man looked surprised. I realized it was the first time I'd spoken in awhile. Perhaps he had thought I had fallen asleep with my eyes open. After all the alcohol in my system, my speech had begun to slur._

"_He could sense auras. He gained telepathic abilities after that but he also gained another thing- insanity," he paused, as if waiting for me to say something. I said nothing. "It started out small at first. Simple things like he started sleep walking and mumbling to himself. He began to get very recluse. Over the span of a few weeks, he began to get paranoid, enough so that he secluded himself all the time. Kurama was just waiting for a moment to kill him. After his story was finished at the campfire the first night, Kurama came to me and said, 'at the first sign of his hindrance, kill him.'"_

_His eyes seemed to turn from black to brown as the candle's flame flickered. Sometimes I thought I could even see shades of amber and silver._

"_The first sign came when the food supply went missing. Then smaller trinkets. This wasn't the kind of trouble Kurama had meant- this stuff happened all the time. We were bandits after all. This demon began picking fights within the group, again, not means enough to warrant a kill. Eventually the time came._

"_Kurama had left on a raid with some of the men when he came back, and lay down for the night. That's when it happened._

"_The demon snuck into Kurama's tent. He got as far as his first foot in the tent before Kurama's plant snatched him up. His screaming woke everyone up. Kurama was about to kill him but one of the demons who knew him well shouted for Kurama to stop. I still don't know why Kurama listened but it's a good thing he did. Have you ever talked to an evil eye, young one?"_

"_No," I wanted to say more, to tell him to stop calling me "young one" but I was sober enough to realize this demon was probably older than I could conceive of being at the time, and more powerful than I was at the very least, so I kept my mouth shut._

"_Well I have," he said. "The eye had taken over the demon's mind. It was hungry for power and its first step to obtaining it was killing Kurama. Kurama wanted to torture it- threatened to do so. The jagan let the man have his mind back, thinking Kurama wouldn't kill it if there was a chance the demon could be saved. The demon screamed for Kurama not to kill him."_

"_Did he kill him?" I asked. It was beginning to become troublesome keeping my eyes open._

"_Of course," the man laughed. "He wouldn't tolerate- oh. Bartender, get a room ready for this young one." I felt him pick me up. The alcohol had finally gotten to me._

"_Don't call me that," I said._

"_Then what should I call you?" when I looked back on the memory, I realized there was amusement in his voice._

"_M' name's Hiei," I mumbled._

"_Hiei. I'll remember that," he said. I tried opening my eyes but I could barely see. I thought his eyes were red at a point but I brushed it off as a combination of my drunken stupor and a trick of the light. _

_When I woke up, I was in the tavern's bed and alone. I questioned the bartender for details of the story-teller. He shrugged and didn't give me much. When I threatened to kill him, he just gave me a look and said he came and went as he pleased._

_I stuck around the tavern for two months, waiting for him. Why, I didn't know. Eventually I gave up but I hadn't forgotten about him. I set out to find the mysterious Shigure._

_Shigure told me I shouted two things- Yukina's name and "storyteller."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded curtly and shoved the door open with more force than necessary. The demons turned to look and immediately recognized the two powerhouses in the room. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he saw the bartender- the same one who served him drinks as he listened to the storyteller's stories.<p>

"Come to shut us down, heirs of Raizen and Mukuro?" the bartender asked in a bored tone.

"Psh, no," Yusuke scoffed. "Hey, listen-"

"We want information," Hiei said, slamming his arm on the table. "What do you know about a demon named Kei?" Unlike the last time Hiei had threatened the demon for information, fear flickered into the demon's eyes.

"He ran with Youko Kurama. He comes and goes as he pleases," he said. It was no more information than he had given Hiei than when he had asked about the storyteller the first time.

"You know more," Hiei accused.

"I assure you-"

"Cut the crap," Hiei growled, drawing his sword and holding it to the bartender's neck. "Tell me what you know or I won't just _shut_ this place down, I will _burn it to the ground_!"

"Now, now, young one. There's no need for that," Hiei's eyes widened when he heard that voice.

"You!" Hiei said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own Kei.

Still no reviews? Aww...

* * *

><p>"You know him, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"He's the storyteller who told me about the jagan eye," Hiei said.

"I suppose I am," the man mused. He looked almost exactly like Hiei remembered him- but there were differences. His brown hair was no longer gelled back. The stubble no longer covered his jaw. He was still chewing the toothpick. He was still tan and his brown eyes stood out against his skin. "I never expected you to actually go and seek out the Jagan eye, young one-"

"Don't call me that!" Hiei spat. Hiei watched as the man's eyes warmed at Hiei's spit fire temper.

"You are still young compared to me… but you aren't as young as you once were, are you? Right, what has you threatening to burn my favorite tavern to the ground?" he asked.

"We're looking for a man named Kei," Yusuke said. "Can you help us?" The man chuckled.

"Kei? Well why didn't you say so?" he asked, walking up to Hiei and holding his hand out. "Nice to officially meet you." Hiei looked stunned. He somehow managed to switch the sword into his left hand and shake Kei's hand. "What can I do for you?" Hiei still looked surprised so Yusuke stepped in.

"Did you know a demon named Kuronue?" Yusuke asked. He watched as the emotion changed from warmth to anger on Kei's face.

"What about him?" Kei growled.

"He's been brought back to life. We were told you might know something," Hiei spoke up.

"Perhaps," Kei said coldly. "But you'll have to tell me more. Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

><p>"So Kurama has turned back into his demon form to take care of that blasted bat," Kei spat. "Why am I not surprised?"<p>

"So do you know anything? Yomi told us where to find you but that was it," Yusuke said. Kei huffed before turning towards Hiei.

"Young one-"

"Hiei,"

"I did not expect for you to go after the jagan eye after I told you that story but it seems you wield it better than the bandit did. I did expect for Kurama to escape death but I certainly never thought you'd run with him," Kei mused.

"Yeah he seems to defy expectations," Yusuke grinned at Hiei who scowled and looked away.

"Do you know anything or not?" Hiei demanded.

"You remember the Dark Tournament, where Kurama reverted into his demon self," Kei stated.

"Suzuka gave him gas," Yusuke said. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Your friend did not invent the gas by himself," Kei said. "He needed a key component. Water from the spring of Inari, and her blessing."

"The spring of Inari is a myth," Hiei snorted.

"You can't tell me not to cal you 'young one' when you keep doing things to prove how young you really are, young one," Kei groaned. Hiei's eye twitched.

"What's this spring of Anari or whatever?" Yusuke asked.

"Inari," Hiei corrected. "And don't let Kurama hear you say that. He'll skin you alive."

"Inari is the fox goddess. Youko demons worship her," Kei said. "And the spring is hardly a myth young one. I found it with Kurama."

"You found it?" Hiei demanded. "Why have you kept it a secret?" Kei leveled Hiei with a look.

"Probably because Kurama threatened to kill me if I didn't," he said easily. Hiei and Yusuke stared at the man. "What?"

"Youko Kurama is probably the last person I'd take a threat from so easily," Hiei said. "You spoke of your temper- there's no way you could have taken that lying own."

"Ah, so it's not just the story of the jagan you remember. I've been working on my temper for a long time, young one. A threat from Kurama about keeping something so beautiful a secret would not have set it off," Kei said.

"How do you know this pond is even the reason Kurama's a demon again? Did you guys test it out?" Yusuke asked.

"I did not, but Kurama did. Since then, he doesn't look like he's ages a day," Kei said. Hiei smirked, thinking he'd have something over the vain fox's head later.

"So what're we sitting around here for? Let's go!" Yusuke grinned, standing up.

"Hold on a moment, Urameshi," Kei said. "Kurama's not stupid. You have to figure out if he's even anywhere near there or not. If he doesn't need the spring anymore, he'll get the hell out of there. If he does need it, he'll set up a base-"

"And now that he's in the demon world, he'll have access to all kinds of plants that will be more than a little happy to devour us," Hiei paused. "If not torture us. And if there was one thing Kurama didn't like about the human world, it was that he didn't have complete reign over his more… extravagant plants. Just think of the traps he'll have set up because he _can_." Yusuke shuddered. There was a lopsided smirk on Kei's face; one that Hiei thought meant he had a perfectly good idea of what Kurama had planted.

"Can't you just burn it down?" Yusuke asked. Both paled visibly. "Actually, forget I asked."

* * *

><p>"Her <em>mom<em> gave her that!" Kuwabara shouted. "You can't just ask her to let Kurama steal it! Not to mention their friendship might be ruined if he _does_ steal it!"

"I understand the risks, Kuwabara but if we don't, the risks of Youko Kurama running free are greater-" Koenma said.

"So what? Yusuke and Hiei are out there looking now! They'll find him and bring him back!" Kuwabara said. "What do you think Keiko?" Keiko hesitated, looking at Botan for help. "Oh, come on! Am I the only one who is on Yukina's side here?"

"There aren't any sides, Kuwabara. Just what will get Kurama back," Botan said, trying to be comforting and then she turned to the screen. "And she doesn't have to decide now. They found Kei and they have a lead. Maybe we'll get lucky- they have before/" Everyone turned their attention towards the screen, watching as the three debated their next move.

"The thing is, how does he know?" Yusuke asked on the screen.

"Know what?" Everyone asked, leaning forward slightly except for Yukina and Hiei. The twins stood or sat with similar expressions on their faces, cold and expressionless.

"Well we don't know if Kurama needs the spring or not. So if we don't know, how would he know?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes!" Koenma shouted even though Yusuke couldn't hear him. "Yusuke, that's genius!"

"Did you actually have a thought in that head of yours?" Hiei grouched, looking over his shoulder but when he looked away from the detectives, the corner of his lip was upturned in a smile.

"Save it for Kuwabara, Hiei," Yusuke shouted.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Let's go!" Yusuke grinned.

Yukina stared at Yusuke's face on the screen for a moment longer before she began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Botan asked.

"Back to the temple. I think I left the stove on," Yukina said.

"We'll send someone to check," Koenma said dismissively. "You need to stay here-"

"I'm going," Yukina said firmly. There was a resound silence.

"Yukina, we need you to stay here," Koenma finally said.

"You can't keep me here," Yukina said.

"Actually, I can, but please don't make me," Koenma said. Yukina and Koenma stared at each other and then Yukina's eyes turned icy.

"Then when Hiei gets back, I'll tell him you kept me here against my will," Yukina said and Koenma felt a chill run down his spine. Yukina had decided to take a page out of Hiei's book. He- everyone- forgot that Yukina was a demon most of the time. This was the first time Yukina had personally taken it upon herself to remind them she was one.

"At least make sure someone is with you. Demons who want revenge on Kurama probably won't have any trouble figuring out who Kurama's friends are," Koenma said at last.

"Chu and Rinku are at the temple. Jin is supposed to be returning home today," Yukina said.

"I'll go with you," Keiko spoke up.

"Me too!" Kuwabara said.

"Oh no you don't," Keiko said. "You need to stay here and fight Yukina's case," with that, Keiko inserted her arm into Yukina's elbow and led her out/ Yukina turned around and, for good measure, froze the doors shut.

"Was… that really necessary?" Keiko asked.

"It will melt when we leave," Yukina said simply.

* * *

><p>"You boys act as if you've never seen Kurama in action before," Kei spoke casually.<p>

"Not one the receiving end," Hiei grumbled.

"How are you two so calm? We're hanging upside down, for crying out loud!" Yusuke shouted, wrestling with the vines.

"Stop moving, you'll only make it worse," Hiei snapped as a vine snaked around his leg and squeezed tightly. "I'm working on it."

"Can't you just hurry up and burn it down instead of singeing it?" Yusuke growled.

"If you want this whole forest to go up in flames than I can," Hiei snapped.

"This is stupid! Kurama! It's Yusuke! Get your ass over here and get us down!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kei rested his face against a vine, looking bored and annoyed. They listened as Yusuke's shouts echoed throughout the forest. When nothing happened except for the birds moving, Yusuke groaned. "Can't you just cut the plants, Hiei?"

"If I could reach my sword, your-"

"Children, quiet," Kei snapped. "We have company." Hiei quieted instantly and opened his jagan eye. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Tell me, young jagan wielder, are you still sane or has the jagan taken over your mind?" Hiei's eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the shape of the demon cleverly hiding himself in the darkness.

"No one or anything rules over me, Kurama," Hiei spat. "Surely you remember that," Hiei resisted the urge to swallow his fear- an action that would no doubt show it better than hide it- as Kurama stepped out into the light and casually strolled to where Hiei was hanging twenty feet above the ground. The fox demon crooked his finger and the vines holding Hiei lowered him jerkily until he was in front of the fox demon. Kurama studied Hiei as if he were a toy, an amused smile on his face. His finger rose to trace a line from Hiei's cheek to his chin.

"Tell me, Hiei, are you scared?" Kurama asked, voice dropping and octave. Hiei glared at Kurama, just daring the fox demon to call his bluff.

"Should I be?" Hiei asked and surprise flitted across Kurama's face for a split second. Hiei frowned. He didn't know what Kurama had been expecting but he'd be damned if he'd admitted his fear. He'd rather die. Kurama reached up and untied Hiei's headband, revealing the jagan. The jagan pulsed and peered curiously at Kurama.

'You've seen him before. Now settle down and stop trying to give him a reason to kill us,' Hiei hissed. The jagan quieted almost immediately.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke up. Kurama looked up in surprise. With a wave of his hand, the vines lowered Kei down slower and more gently than they had Hiei. Kurama stepped to Kei, sniffing him curiously. His brow furrowed.

"Kei?" Kurama asked.


	5. Chapter 5

*Rosa's mirror- A mirror said to reveal a person's true self when they look in it. I'm not sure whether the creators of Saint Tail made it for her to steal or if it's a real thing.

Warning: Spoilers for how Kurama and Hiei met and how Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei met.

Thanks sesshy's numba1 gurl for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kurama. It's been sometime," Kei smiled.<p>

"Why do you look… old?" Kurama frowned.

"Hey, not everyone is so vain they want to take a bath in the spring of Inari," Kei snapped. Kurama growled and took his rose whip out. "Hey! Hey! These guys already knew about it! Put that away!" Kurama glared at Kei. He didn't put the whip away but he did let it slide off of Kei's neck. Lines of red blood trickled down Kei's skin where the thorns pierced him.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "You wanna let us down? I'm getting a serious wedgie up here!"

"Who is this… child?" Kurama asked. "He's rather brave."

"He is Yusuke Urameshi. Son and heir of Raizen," Kei said.

"Raizen has taken an heir?" Kurama muttered, waving his hand again. The vines dropped much likes they had with Hiei/ Kurama stared at Yusuke and if Yusuke knew even the shallow parts of Kurama's atrocities, he wouldn't be staring back, Hiei thought. He'd be trying to look away. Hiei felt a twinge of jealousy that Yusuke was able to stare at Kurama so fearlessly.

Suddenly Kurama stepped back and smiled deviously.

"Well I would not want to invoke Raizen's wrath by killing you," Kurama said. "Now tell me, why are you in my forest?"

'He doesn't know Raizen's dead. Keep your mouth shut,' Hiei hissed telepathically to Yusuke. Kurama's ear twitched and Yusuke and Hiei froze, scared the demon had somehow tapped into the telepathy. But the leaves rustled and a small package of black ran out and to Kurama. Kurama growled and picked up the black blur.

"I told you to stay in the den, Kuronue!" Kurama hissed to the child.

"Kuronue?" Kei demanded and then began laughing hysterically. "His body matches his age for once!" Kurama turned away. Hiei could have sworn he saw the demon's lips twitching, trying not to laugh. Kuronue glared at Kei.

And then promptly decided to bite him.

"Oooooooowwwwwww!"

"Kurama, what's going on?" Hiei asked. "Why is Kuronue a child? Why are you in your demon form?"

"I have no other form, jagan wielder. Tell me why you are so comfortable addressing me so casually," Kurama ordered. Hiei hesitated, not knowing how to answer Kurama. How did he respond to that? He was a demon, Mukuro's right hand man. He didn't-

"We're friends, Kurama," Yusuke spoke up. "I've known you since I was in middle school-"

"What is 'middle school'?" Kurama frowned.

"I think we need to start at the beginning- Kurama's beginning," Hiei said when Yusuke was sure to say, "that was the beginning."

"Fine, his beginning," Yusuke agreed. "But first, can you get us down? This is seriously not cool man!" Kurama smirked and snapped his fingers. The vines holding Yusuke and Hiei released them. Hiei, ready for the release, landed gracefully on his feet. Yusuke landed less gracefully on his ass. Kurama turned his attention to Kei, who was trying to get Kuronue off his leg.

"Kuronue. Come here," Kurama ordered. The bat demon let go of Kei and made his way over to the fox demon. Kurama picked up the child and then turned to the three after releasing Kei.

"Try anything and I will not hesitate to kill you. This forest is under my command, down to the smallest blade of grass," Kurama warned. Hiei noticed how Kurama kept his right hand free, the rose lingering there, ready to become a whip that could cut through steel like a hot knife through butter. Hiei also noticed how that was the side he was keeping the three on and the child on his left, away from them. Hiei smirked, a small part of him finding a thrill that Kurama hadn't gone soft.

"Hey, Kurama, that's Kuronue, right?" Yusuke asked. Golden eyes trained on Yusuke and he nodded curtly. "I thought he was your age-" Kei and Kurama both let out belting laughs. Hiei bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing but he couldn't stop the smirk.

"I thought I smelled demon on you. I thought the rumors of you being human were just a joke," Kei chuckled. "Now I know it's true."

"You couldn't smell the human stench on him Kei? You've gotten soft- you're looks must have aged along with your brain," Kurama smirked. Hiei immediately saw the shift in the fox's position and he was sure Yusuke had seen it too. He crouched slightly, ready to grab his sword.

They were all surprised when Kei kept walking.

"Kuronue would probably be a decade or three older than young one here now if he was his regular age. "If Kuronue hadn't come back to life, he'd probably be six or seven decades-"

"What do you mean 'come back to life'? What's going on Kei? First I find you with a jagan wielder and a half demon, then they're saying they're my _friends_-"

"Kurama, you're going to want to sit down for this one," Kei sighed. Kurama frowned for a moment, obviously considering something.

"We're almost at my den. We'll walk there. Watch your step. And try to avoid crushing the plants," Kurama shot Yusuke a look. Yusuke looked sheepish and Hiei rolled his eyes, walking past him. He could feel Kurama's eyes boring into his back as he stopped several feet ahead of him. He looked over his shoulder, trying to look undisturbed.

"Are we going or not?" Hiei demanded. Kurama's lips twitched upwards and he began walking, joining Kei in stride.

"Quite an interesting pair you've picked up," Kurama murmured. Kei chuckled.

"Oh no, Kurama. This one was all you," Kei said.

* * *

><p>"Kurama, what do you remember last? Before Kuronue turned into the child he is," Kei added with a snicker. The bat demon glared at Kei and Kurama put a hand on the nape of his neck. He didn't bother hiding the smug look that was coming from the enjoyment of the joke.<p>

"That's a difficult question. I woke up in the vicinity of the spring of Inari. There was a fight going on. Kuronue- in his proper body- was fighting off four demons. Before I could do anything, Kuronue saw me and began to run away. The demon side tackled him into the spring and so I jumped in after him. When I got him, he was a child and the demons had already fled," there was a hard edge in his voice. "Since then, I've been getting different memories, some with missing moments, and others skipping linking memories… I've been dying to know, did we ever get that mirror*?" Kei let out a belting laugh.

"Did we get it? When the first and second teams went in to get it and came back on a failed mission, you went and got it yourself!" a smug look- one Hiei had seen pass briefly over Kurama's features while he was in his human form- crossed over Kurama's face, and Hiei hated that it looked like it belonged there. He hated that look while Kurama was human. He realized he loathed it while Kurama was a demon.

"What mirror?" Yusuke asked.

"Princess Rosa's Mirror," Kurama said. "It supposedly tells you who you really are. I've never seen it work."

"Try looking in it again," Hiei grumbled.

"What was that, jagan wielder?" Kurama asked. Hiei glowered at him.

"Nothing," Hiei snapped. Kurama raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly. Hiei caught the slight movement of vines and his ki flared up, slightly singeing the vines.

"I know you don't remember who I am right now but you had better remember fast," Hiei growled. Kurama's eyes settled on the bandages on Hiei's right arm and then back to his face.

"Tell me more of how I came to be in these two's company," Kurama said and Kei tensed.

"Kuronue, why don't you, uh, go do what kids do?" Yusuke suggested. Kurama eyed Yusuke carefully. Kuronue didn't seem inclined to listen to Yusuke but Kurama put a hand on the back of Kuronue's back, pushing him forward slightly.

"Go play," Kurama ordered and added before the bat demon could take off. "Kuronue. Not too far." Kurama folded his hands and leaned forward. "Well?"

"Kuronue died on a raid," Hiei said. Kurama's jaw clenched. "You almost met your maker shortly after. You changed into your fox form and escaped to the human world. You found a womb and became the soul of the unborn child- Shuichi Minamino," Hiei paused to let the information sink in.

"And you two? How did I meet you?" Kurama asked, voice tight.

"You were in middle school, or whatever school system you called it," Hiei spat, memories of waiting for the fox to finish school invading his mind. His eye twitched. "I was hunting a demon- Eight Hands- I thought he was holding my… someone captive. I thought you were working for him," An annoyed look crossed Kurama's face, probably the idea of working with the scum, Hiei speculated.

"Obviously we didn't kill each other," Kurama said. "So what happened?"

"You healed my wounds and let me go. Eight hands kidnapped a girl who had feelings for you," Hiei said.

"And we killed him, I rescued the girl, and what happened to your someone?" Kurama asked.

"He didn't have her," Hiei said.

"That's how I met you. How did I meet Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"That's all Hiei's doing," Yusuke grinned. "You see, he requested your services in stealing the three treasure of the spirit world- the Rapacious Orb, some Conjuring blade, and the mirror of darkness," Kurama's eyes lit up in recognition. "Your mother was dying. You were going to use the mirror of darkness to give your life in exchange for hers." Hiei waited for the disgust he knew he would find on the demon's face. To his surprise, he didn't find any.

"Why aren't I dead?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked sheepish.

"Well, I gave up half my life so your mom wouldn't have to see her son dead. I was dead too. Spirit World brought me back to life. I'd already seen my mom crying over her dead son," Yusuke said.

"What was in it for you?" Kurama frowned.

"This fool likes to jump in without thinking about things," Hiei grumbled.

"So he saved me. But why are you still hanging around him?" Kurama asked.

"Well, after I beat him, both of you were arrested by Spirit World. You somehow got a deal based on your guy's good behavior-" Hiei snorted- "And came to help me, the spirit detective." Youko looked amused as he leaned leisurely against his seat, when they all knew he was anything but relaxed.

"I take it our behavior wasn't exactly good," Kurama stated.

"You threatened to kill Koenma at least twelve different ways in the ten minutes you saw him before he turned tail and ran. We almost got out on our own. Scared we actually would kill him, Koenma cut us a deal," Hiei smirked but the frowned. "You could have at least gotten me off in the demon world." Kurama smirked. Yusuke hid his snickered and Kei tried to hide his laughter by coughing.

"I'm sure I could have," Kurama said smoothly. "I imagine Yusuke became a friend."

"Yeah, it's been almost… seven years since then," Yusuke said fondly. Kurama nodded.

"But how did that lead you to Kei?" Kurama asked.

"Well, we knew you had turned demon and Kuronue was alive. We heard Kei might know and so we went to Yomi," Yusuke said. Hiei's eye twitched at the name. He got up without a word and stalked out.

"I take it Hiei didn't have a good time with Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Yomi kind of made fun of his virginity and threw him around a little bit. I think his ego's bruised," Yusuke said. Kurama's eyes lit up in recognition and he looked like he was going to get up but Kei beat him to it.

Yusuke and Kurama were both confused.

"Kei?" Kurama asked with a slight glare.

"Let me talk to the boy, Kurama," Kei said, ignoring Kurama's growl, he got up. Yusuke looked curiously between the two. He kept his eyes on Kurama as Kei left the room. Suddenly what Yomi had been saying made more sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry for the delay, I actually have all the chapters written out but I had to send my laptop where the documents were in for repairs.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p>"It's not a big deal, you know,"<p>

"What's not?" Hiei grunted.

"Being bested by Yomi," he paused. "Being a virgin. Losing your virginity. It's not a big deal," Hiei glared at Kei.

"I could care less about that," Hiei spat.

"I'm sure you could," Kei said. "But it's because you care about it that you could care less, not because you're indifferent." Hiei glared at him. "Come now young one, being a-"

"Why are you telling me this? Surely you must have realized _why_ Yomi rubbed that in my face now when having known me since I became Mukuro's heir as opposed to then," Hiei spat. Kei's lips drew into a thin line and he crossed his arms.

"You're young Hiei,"

"You've had enough for me, Yusuke, and most humans and demons to last several lifetimes. You're hardly the one I want to hear this preaching from, especially when you had him yourself," Hiei couldn't help but add.

"Kei," the voice was haunting and melodic. It had a rough edge to it. Kei and Hiei turned around to find an adult Kuronue. "Let me talk to the child."

"I take it the spring's effects are wearing off," Kei stated. Kuronue smile wanly.

"Don't tell Kurama," he said. Kei nodded and walked out, squeezing Hiei's shoulder on the way. "I'm not going to lie to you, Hiei. I don't like you." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Usually I do something to the person before they dislike me," Hiei said. Kuronue chuckled darkly and pushed off the wall. He sauntered up to Hiei casually. It wasn't the first time Hiei had cursed his height as Kuronue towered over him. It probably wouldn't be the last but Hiei usually didn't give it a second thought. Now, he couldn't help but resent it.

"I guess you wouldn't realize, jagan wielder," Kuronue murmured, running a finger along Hiei's jaw line. "Tell me Hiei, has Kurama kissed you before?" Hiei glared at him but Kuronue merely smiled, not wavering under Hiei's glare. He cupped Hiei's face with both hands and kissed him softly. Hiei's eyes widened but he didn't move, letting Kuronue do as he pleased. Only when Kuronue pulled away, did Hiei regain his aloof self.

"What was that for?" Hiei asked.

"I guess I couldn't bear for Kurama to give you everything. I'm jealous of you, Hiei. In a matter of minutes, I'll be dead again and you'll be the apple of his eyes," Kuronue said bitterly. Hiei shifted, unsettled.

"Why don't you just bathe in the spring of Inari again?"

"What's dead should stay dead," Kuronue said.

"I hardly care whether I'm in his favor-"

"The sooner you admit it, the sooner you can make yourself happier," Kuronue said. "You're a warrior, Hiei, not a fool. The harder way gains you more experience but the journey isn't always the best path. Sometimes, just arriving at the end goal is enough- being a thief yourself, you should know this, of course, if the path is too easy…" Kuronue smirked.

Disgruntled, Hiei looked away from Kuronue.

"I'm jealous Hiei, because you knew who Kurama was. Even though I ran with him for decades, you meet him once and know he's Youko Kurama without having met the demon. I ran with him for decades, I couldn't recognize his humans form," Kuronue shook his head. "But I'll tell you this, Hiei, if I was still alive, you would have gotten nowhere near him."

Coal black eyes met ruby red and if it was possible, Hiei could swear the black eyes darkened. Kuronue leaned forwards again and pressed his lips against Hiei's. Hiei let his eyes shut this time and allowed himself to be pulled closer to Kuronue.

With his eyes closed, he felt rather than saw when Kuronue became nothing more than a soul again.

Neither demon noticed when Youko Kurama decided to stand around the corner. When Hiei turned around, he found himself looking away.

"Yusuke told me what Yomi said," Kurama said casually.

"Che. The detective has a big mouth," Hiei spat and after a pause. "How much did you see?" Kurama looked to the side.

"Enough," Kurama said and Hiei found himself unsure what to think as Kurama walked over to him with a look he could not recognize.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama placed his hands against the wall on either side of Hiei's head, bending over at the waist so he was almost Hiei's height. "What are you doing?"

"I could take care of it for you," Youko whispered, pressing his lips to Hiei's neck.

"I don't-"

"Don't pretend you don't want me Hiei," Kurama whispered. "It will just take more time getting to the place we both know we'll end up in. Sometimes it's better to take the shorter path."

_Sometimes, just arriving at the end goal is enough- being a thief yourself, you should know this, of course, if the path is too easy…"_

"Go to hell!" Hiei growled, releasing his demonic energy. Kurama, not having suspected the blow, flew backwards into the wall. The wall shook dangerously. Kurama looked at the Jagan wielder and growled.

"Has your jagan finally driven you to insanity, Hiei?" Kurama demanded. Hiei spat, tearing off his bandana, revealing the jagan eye. The eye pulsed angrily but Hiei didn't bother to try and rein his anger in.

Seeing Kurama's demon side sent a thrill through him.

Without any warning, Kurama flicked his rose whip at him. _Flicked_ wasn't the right word, Hiei thought as the whip created a hole in the wall where he had been. With another movement, Kurama sent the whip chasing after Hiei and the jagan demon saw Kurama already reaching for another seed in his hair. Hiei turned around when he landed on the cave wall, creating the mortal flame and burning the rose whip. Kurama dropped it and threw the seed he had drawn from his hair at Hiei, making it grow in midair.

* * *

><p>"<em>Che, if you beat me, it won't be because of your plants. I'd burn them to a crisp," Hiei snorted. When Kurama didn't answer, Hiei opened his eyes to where the red head was studying- with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about, fox?"<em>

"_Hiei, do you really think there aren't fireproof plants?" Kurama asked, never once looking up from his homework. Hiei smirked and settled against the windowsill again._

"_I bet you filled your collection and practiced with each and everyone one of them when you realized what I was," Hiei smirked._

"_Of course," Kurama said._

"_What?" Hiei startled, not having expected Kurama to confirm or deny his accusations. Kurama liked to work in secret, taking his enemies by surprise. He saw the smug smile on Kurama's face. Hiei smirked and settled back down. Kurama wanted him to know. He was trying to psyche him out._

* * *

><p>But Hiei remembered too late and the plant sank its teeth into his arm, tearing the curse bindings. Hiei stared at the dragon flame before turning his attention to Kurama, wincing in pain as the plant bit deeper into him.<p>

"Do you really want to finish this, red?" Hiei asked. Kurama stood contemplating, finger resting against his chin and other arm folded across his chest. He shook his head and in a second, he turned back into his human self.

"No, I supposed I don't," Kurama said and the plant's bite began to loosen. Kurama walked over to him and coaxed the plan's teeth out of Hiei's arm. He then turned it into a seed.

"You never used that one when we were sparring," Hiei noted.

"I wouldn't have enough control over it as Shuichi. This plant latches onto anything warm if you don't have absolute control over it," Kurama said.

"Where are the detective and Kei? They should have stopped this," Hiei noted.

"I put them to sleep," Kurama said and Hiei rolled his eyes, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "of course you did."

"How was being the fox demon?" Hiei asked as Kurama unwrapped his bandage to apply a healing salve. Hiei hissed at the sting but Kurama's hand tightened on his wrist, keeping him from moving away. "I'll heal on my own."

"Stop acting like a child. Kei may call you 'young one' but that's because Kei himself is ancient," Kurama said, sounding light hearted but Hiei could hear a hint of annoyance. "Being the fox demon again… it was freeing. Stop moving. You'll spread the poison." Hiei's eye twitched.

"You used poison on me?"

"I wasn't in control-"

"Bullshit, Kurama," Hiei snapped. "We both know your memories were perfectly intact," Kurama paused in his ministrations before sighing and beginning his work.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I saw all the fireproof plants decorating your lair,"

"I won't apologize. I was doing what I thought was right,"

"You were doing what you wanted," Hiei sneered. "The little humans aren't here, Kurama. You don't have to pretend with me," It was supposed to come out a sneer but it didn't come out that way. He sounded tired, exposed. He tensed, waiting for Kurama to take advantage of the vulnerability. He was surprised when nothing came.

"Hiei… why did you push… Youko Kurama away?" Kurama asked.

"If this is your vanity talking-"

"It's not- well some of it is," Kurama amended. "But I could smell you, Hiei. I still can. Whether I am human or demon, you still want me. So why did you turn me down?" He finished drawing the poison out of Hiei's wound. Hiei growled and punched Kurama. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise and then sharpened. He tackled Hiei to the ground and they abandoned proper fighting techniques and began wrestling on the ground. They threw short punches and kicked at each other until Kurama pinned Hiei to the ground.

"What the hell, Hiei?" Kurama demanded. "Has the jagan finally-" Hiei threw his weight at Kurama, switching their positions.

"He died right in front of you and then next thing you do isn't mourn- it's to try and take me to bed," Hiei spat. "Someone told me that sometimes the shorter path is better- unless it's _too_ easy. He got up and stalked into the room where Yusuke and Kei were sleeping. Snapping his fingers, he literally lit a fire under Yusuke's butt.

"Hot! Hot!" Yusuke shouted. "Huh? Hiei?"

"Let's go detective. Our work here is done," Hiei spat.

"But-"

"He'll find his way back on his own," Hiei said.

"What about Kei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. Yusuke took a last glance at the room where Kurama was and the followed Hiei out. Kurama walked into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you're awake," Kurama said. Kei smirked and sat up. "You've gotten stronger."

"And you've remained pretty. I swear, you don't do anything without looking pretty," Kei said and Kurama's eye twitched. "Go look in the mirror, Kurama! Your human form is-"

"I agree this body is aesthetically pleasing," Kurama growled. "But I wouldn't go so far as to call it _pretty_," Kei rolled his eyes, standing up. Unlike when Kurama had been in his demon form and they were the same height, Kurama's human form stood just under Kei's shoulder.

"You shrank," Kei noted.

"You're as crass as ever," Kurama said. "You've taking a liking to Hiei."

"He reminds me of me," Kei shrugged.

"Yes, his temper is something to marvel at," Kurama chuckled fondly. Kei tilted his head and leaned against the wall with a smile. "You seem to have gotten control of yours, however. You only tried to kill Kuronue once." Kei smirked.

"Well, asking me to try not killing him at all seems to be a little too much for me, even now," Kei said and then he turned serious. "How are you doing? That's twice you've seen-"

"Don't say it," Kurama said. Kei's lips drew into a thin line.

"What did Yomi tell those boys? Yusuke wouldn't stop watching me," Kei said.

"I imagine he painted you to be more of a villain than you were- not that that's saying much," Kurama smiled.

"You and your backhanded insults," Kei sneered. "What are you going to do now?"

"I suppose it's now time to reap what I sow," Kurama murmured.

"In some ways, yes,"

Kurama and Kei turned around instantly. Recognizing Koenma, Kurama put his hand on Kei's chest to stop him from attacking.

"What do you want?" Kurama growled.

"Who is this?" Kei asked.

"My name is Koenma," he said. "Relax, Kurama, you didn't break any laws. I'm not here to take you or even Kei into custody,"

"Then why are you here?" Kurama asked. Koenma reached into his cloak and pulled out a glowing ball of light. "Is that…?"

"It's a soul- Kuronue's soul, to be exact," Koenma said.

"I don't understand," Kurama breathed, never taking his eyes off of the soul.

"A certain goddess feels as though you've been… cheated," Koenma winced. "She brought back Kuronue for you for that reason. Things did not turn out as smoothly as she would have liked."

"Inari… but why?" Kurama asked.

"She showed me a memory- a special memory. It was from your point of view. I didn't understand it at first but I do now," Koenma said.

"What memory?" Kurama asked. Koenma held out his hand and Kurama took it hesitantly. The memory filled his mind instantly.

* * *

><p><em>Endearing. That was the first word that came to my mind when I saw Kuronue. Well, it was after I got to know him. I'm almost ashamed to admit that when I first saw Kuronue, I wanted to possess him like he was one of my conquests. Almost ashamed. Maybe if I was someone else…<em>

_Well, that doesn't matter now._

_Like with most, if not all things, I got my way. I stole the pendant Kuronue carried with him and offered for him to join my bandits. It wasn't force._

_I offered him a deal- he could have the pendant back either way. He just either had to join my bandits or to kiss me and leave gracefully._

_He chose both and he didn't leave. I put him in my favor, right along with Yomi and Kei. Kei wouldn't stop laughing once he realized how old Kuronue was. I'll admit I was surprised that Kuronue was just shy of a century by about two and half or three decades. He was so young for a demon. Yomi, who had loathed him from the start, used it as a chance to jeer at Kuronue. Inari knows there weren't a lot of chances._

_Kei and Kuronue built a very loud, very verbally violent (sometimes physically violent) relationship. Kei loved to poke fun at everyone. He was strong enough that no one said anything back0 they either sulked silently, talked big when he wasn't around or took it in good stride. For the weaker of the bandits that was a good thing._

_Kei had quite the temper back then, a bit like Hiei's, although he wasn't as brooding._

"_You may as well just have crawled out of the womb! Sure mommy doesn't need to feed you her milk?" Kei laughed. If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed Kuronue getting annoyed. I was used to Kei's sense of humor and I hadn't thought Kuronue's age was something he was touchy with when it was first brought up._

_But there were a lot of things I should have thought back then._

"_At least I'm not so old I was there when rocks were made," Kuronue snapped._

_If nothing else, I had thought wryly as I eventually used my rose whip to separate them, Kuronue was stronger than I had initially thought._

_He had managed to hurt Kei._

_I'm not going to lie, I was more vain than most. Although I suppose I did have the right to be. I enjoyed the attention and I liked being around Kuronue. I didn't realize that he- among many others- had fallen in love with me._

_I loved him. But was I _in love_ with him? I didn't know the answer then._

"_Kuronue," I said. He spared me a glance before continuing storming off. I raised an eyebrow and glared at the bandits who were trying to look discreet but failing miserably at it. I sneered and jogged to catch up to Kuronue. "Kuronue. Did you have a fight with Kei again?" He didn't answer verbally but shook his head. "Yomi then?" He avoided my eyes. I reached for his shoulder._

"_Kuron-"_

"_Don't touch me!" he snapped, turning around and slapping my hand away. Something on my face must have made him regret that. I was surprised. He never rejected my touch. "I'm sorry. I just-" he cut himself off. He made to turn away but I grabbed his wrist._

"_What is it?" I asked. He hesitated._

"_Why aren't you taking me on the raid with Yomi and Kei?" he demanded, the calm resolute that had put him in my favor back on his face. "I know I'm young but I'm just as powerful as them." I watched him for a moment to let him sweat, to see if he would back off._

_He didn't._

"_It's my choice who goes on the raid, Kuronue. You know that. You've never disputed it before," I honestly did not understand why Kuronue was acting this way. This situation, where I had left Kuronue behind, had come up before. He had never questioned it._

"_Well I'm disputing it now," Kuronue snapped. I frowned. I wasn't used to people disagreeing with me. But it was one of the things that had attracted me to Kuronue. He didn't hesitate to speak his mind with me. It was a trait I also found in Yomi and Kei, although their disagreement usually came out of anger, rather than Kuronue's calm. _

"_Why? What did Yomi say?" There was that hesitance again. "Kuronue."_

"_That you think I'm not worth as much, that he and Kei are more important," Kuronue snapped. "That you think I'm too young. That you took me to your bed out of pity." I let him bathe in his fury for a moment._

"_And you believe him?"_

"_Who are you taking on the raid?" Kuronue responded. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closed, kissing him into silence. When I pulled away, his eyes were dark with confusion and lust._

"_I don't do pity fucks. I have more than enough demons and humans begging to be in my bed," I said haughtily. Kuronue scowled, shoving me slightly. I let him._

"_Vain fox," he sneered._

"_I have every right to be,"_

"_So you think,"_

"_I do," I insisted. _

"_Oh? How do you see?" _

"_I got _you _into my bed, didn't I?" I smirked._

_I still didn't know if I was in love with Kuronue at that point. I still don't know. All I knew and know is that I just didn't want him to leave. What I was doing was keeping him by my side even if every word I said was true._

_But back then I hardly thought about feelings- let alone taking a mate. As a human, I reflected on my past life quite often, resenting not being at my full power, going over my heists again and again, thinking about what I could have done differently, what I would have done the same._

_It wasn't until Hiei that I started entertaining the idea of taking a mate, wondering if I should have taking Kuronue as my mate._

_I encountered both Kei and Yomi shortly after that kiss. Kei asked to take some time for himself. Finding him with his fists bloody and a rather large hole in the side of the mountain, it was easy to say yes, despite him going on the raid. Knowing his current state would only make him a hindrance, if not deadweight, I told him he didn't have to go on the raid._

_He never showed._

_If that was the reaction Kei had, I could assume Yomi had seen (if Kei hadn't told him), I could also assume Yomi's reaction would be worse. It was._

_Yomi had always been reckless. He had potential, but at the same time, his recklessness was becoming quite disastrous. After the raid, he took the men out on more raids- raids I hadn't approved of, but because I thought Yomi just needed some time away, I let him._

_I hadn't realized he wasn't planning at the time._

_When Kuronue came back from one of Yomi's raids, I realized what was going on. I told him to stop but he disobeyed me. He took some of our best men on a raid, most of the getting killed with no treasure to show for it._

_The next raid Yomi went on, I arranged to have him killed._

_Kei came back shortly thereafter. If I had been paying more attention to him, I might have noticed he was in better control of his temper, and also quieter. But I was concentrating on the raids I needed to plan and Kuronue. Perhaps it was because of Kuronue that I didn't really notice. Kuronue could always manage to get under Kei's skin._

"_Hey, old man, you feeling better? I know your bones broke from just walking. I hope you got the fruit basket-"_

_I was elated with Kei's return. I didn't even bother to order them to stop fighting. Things finally returned to something resembling normal. With Yomi gone, some of the men began fighting for a place at my side. Kuronue usually laughed it off but I knew on some level he didn't like it. When Kei returned, the competition settled down. I should have enjoyed the peace more than I did._

_Kuronue died and I followed him as far as I dared soon after._


	8. Chapter 8

** The song is the Yu Yu Hakusho 4th ending called the Sun Will Shine Again. I skipped a verse in it.

The next chapter will be a short epilogue and the end. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Kurama's eyes were hard after the memory finished and his jaw was clenched. Kei gave the image of looking away but he was watching Kurama through his peripheral vision. Kurama closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to get control of his emotions. To his credit, Koenma thought, he only saw the hard exterior Kurama presented. He wondered what Kei saw.<p>

"I don't understand," Kurama said. "What does this memory have to do with anything?"

"To a human, Kuronue would look like a grown man. To a demon, ones such as he and Hiei are barely grown," Koenma said. "Your case is much like Yusuke's, Kurama. Yusuke wasn't supposed to save that child. You weren't supposed to love Kuronue- in any way."

"So what you're saying I Kuronue would have had a different life it I hadn't taken a liking to him?" Kurama asked.

"He would have remained a petty thief," Koenma said.

"Would he have lived?" Kurama asked.

"That depends on how you define-"

"Would. He. Have. Lived?" Kurama gritted out. Koenma sighed but didn't answer. That was answer enough for Kurama. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even though Kuronue wasn't a fox demon, Inari took a liking to him once she realized you were spending time with him. I think she had a plan for you two- that might explain why she came charging into my office," Koenma winced. "But she knew the love you had for Kuronue wasn't a mating love. It was one that wanted to keep him by your side."

Kurama didn't say anything when Koenma paused so he continued.

"You're going to get him back- not as a fully fledged demon, but you will get him back," Koenma said and Kurama's eyes widened.

"You can't mean…"

"He will be brought back as a child, Kurama, should you choose to accept this responsibility. He might remember things as he grows older but for all purposes, it will be as though you just had a son. Are you sure you're ready for that responsibility?"

"Yes," Kurama answered without hesitating.

"Kurama, I really think you should think this through-"

"Oh, come on! He's older than that human body makes him look. He's not a child and he's not fool enough to turn anything that gives him that stupid bat back," Kei spoke up, sounding annoyed. Koenma met Kei's eyes and then sighed, a smile appearing on his face.

"Then by the power invested in me by Spirit World-" the lights flickered. "-And Inari, I make one Youko Kurama Shuichi Minamino guardian of Kuronue," Kurama watched, transfixed as the soul floated over to Kuronue's body. Once it entered the body, Kuronue began to glow and the form began shrinking. When it stopped, their ears were met with the cry of a baby. Kurama rushed over to him, not bothering to hold back tears and a brilliant smile as he picked Kuronue up, wrapping him in the black shirt that was lying in a puddle.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kei murmured. Koenma looked at the demon as he made his way over to Kurama, not sure if he was referring to him or Kurama.

Kei peered at the bundle in Kurama's arms, who looked every bit the role of new father.

"He's kind of cute when he's not running his mouth," Kei commented. "I'm going to check up on you two sometimes. You always needed someone to be your keeper." He began to walk away.

"You don't know where I live," Kurama said, not looking away from the baby Kuronue.

"Trust me, I'll find it,"

"Kei," Kurama said and Kei paused. "Would you be his godfather?" He watched as the emotions passed over Kei's face with amusement.

"_Godfather _of _that_ brat?! Do you _know_ what he's going to be like when he grows up?! I'm not having him come to live with me if something happens to you- why are you laughing?!"

* * *

><p>Yukina didn't know why, but she had the feeling Hiei was going to visit her. So there she sat, in the company of Touya and Jin, waiting for Hiei. Jin was floating in the air with a grin on his face, watching as Yukina and Touya played chess. Once in awhile, Jin would use his wind to move Touya's pieces to help Yukina out. The ice master usually caught the piece before it touched the board and put it back to its original space, playing the piece he wanted to.<p>

Jin's ears twitched and he smelled the air. He started grinning.

"Hey, the wind brings good news, eh?" he asked. Yukina and Touya both looked at Jin to see what he was talking about. In the blink of an eye, Hiei appeared in the clearing, and in the next blink, Yusuke appeared.

"Oh lookit that boyo. Seems like ya lost," Jin said. Touya rolled his eyes but didn't bother to move the multiple pieces that Jin had moved around so that Yukina had him in checkmate. He silent regretted his decision to teach Jin how to play chess. He got up and was about to follow Jin back into the temple but then paused.

"Is Kurama alright?" he asked. Hiei's eyes hardened at the mention of the fox.

"He's fine," Hiei said curtly. Touya nodded and turned his attention to Yukina.

"Good game, Yukina. I'll have to step up my game next time. If you'll excuse us," Touya said, walking out with Jin at his side. Yusuke clapped Hiei's shoulder and gave Yukina a friendly smile before following Touya and Jin.

"Would… would you like to play?" Yukina asked, motioning to the chess board but looking at Hiei. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"No," he said and then added, "thank you." But he sat across from her, taking Touya's seat. He stared away from her and she stared at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yukina asked. Hiei blinked but still didn't look at his twin.

"Don't worry boyo, It don' look like his moves are working," Jin whispered conspiratorially. Touya's eye twitched.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Touya said.

"Trust me, he's not putting any moves on her," Yusuke chuckled. "Let's leave them alone you two." Touya walked away gratefully. Yusuke had to grab Jin by the ear and pull him way from the door. Hiei sighed when he heard the commotion.

"Yukina…" Hiei began. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Don't apologize, Hiei," Yukina said. "It's not your fault." She could see instantly that he didn't believe her.

"I should have protected you better-"

"That's not your job," Hiei turned to face her, eyes hard and contradictory, because it _was _his job. "Like you said, if I want something done, I have to do it myself. Not rely on others." Hiei relaxed a little bit. "I'm honored that you want to protect me Hiei, really, I am. But sometimes, I wonder _why_," she watched him carefully and noticed as he tensed up. Her eyes took in his tense posture, how he looked ready to bolt- she sighed inwardly, knowing he was going to tell her today so she changed her tactic.

"I don't know what I did to deserve being protected by you," Yukina said.

'You were light,' Hiei thought. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Yukina, seeing him struggle, smiled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to play a game with me?" she asked.

"I don't know how," he admitted after a pause. Then after another one- "would you be willing to teach me?" Yukina's smile grew brighter.

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>Kurama was nervous, but firm in his resolve. Nothing would ever separate him from Kuronue again, short of death- and college. Kuronue would have to go to college. Being a thief in this world today just wasn't a good job. Kuronue would hate jail and Kurama would have to break him out- and he was getting ahead of himself.<p>

He still needed to talk to his mother. 'Please let her be accepting of this.' Unable to reach his key because he was holding baby Kuronue, he knocked on the door.

When was the last time he had been nervous?

The door swung open to reveal his stepbrother.

"Huh? Shuichi why'd you knock? Why do you have a baby?" he asked.

"Is mother home?" Kurama asked. Kurama asked. Shuichi nodded and moved aside so Kurama could go in the house. He ground his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Shuichi, you're home!" Shiori smiled but it faltered when she saw the baby. "Is…?"

"He's not mine in the biological sense but he is mine," Kurama said, begging with his eyes for her to understand. She had to understand. She had raised a soul that had corrupted that of her unborn child's and loved it- loved _him_. She made him want to be better. She had done the impossible- she made Youko Kurama love a _human_.

"I think we'd better sit down," Shiori said, leading Kurama onto the couch. "Is he the reason you went away?"

"Yes," Kurama said and then, still holding Kuronue in his arms, he fell to his knees in front of his mother. "Please- you have to understand! I am raising Kuronue no matter what but I _need_ you to be okay with this! I'm not going to expect to live here. I'll get my own apartment but please just be okay with this!" Kurama begged. "I know having your barely legal son raising a child wasn't your dream for me but-" Kuronue's cry cut him off, having finally woken up. Kurama looked startled, cutting off his tirade to try and calm the baby.

"Here, let me," Shiori said softly, holding her arms out. Kurama hesitantly gave Kuronue to Shiori. He watched her as she looked at the baby. "You said his name was Kuronue?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded.

"You know, sometimes, when you were a child, you used to have nightmares," Shiori murmured. "Kuronue was one of the things you'd shout. I always wondered if you were remembering a past life when I realized you didn't know a Kuronue," Kurama tensed. "What happened to the Kuronue in your dreams?"

"We… we were running from people. His pendant broke and he went back after it," Kurama said grimly, not taking his eyes off of the crying child even though the cries were getting quieter. Shiori put her hand on Kurama's cheek, stroking it lovingly. She turned her attention back to Kuronue when he began crying louder.

"When my letter reaches you, please don't break the seal," Shiori sang softly. "Just wait a little while-  
>give it time to heal. And I believe you'll understand just exactly how I feel. This is my last and my most loving request. And now as twilight closes in, I see you from a distant place. And I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need. To be your best**," Kuronue's cries eventually quieted down until he was looking at Shiori with curious black eyes. "He has the same look you did- too old for his age. Hi Kuronue. I'm your grandma." Happy tears rolled down Kurama's face.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"He's so cute!" Kurama smiled as the girls fawned over his child. Keiko was taking her turn holding him, bouncing slightly. Yukina was next to him, taking turns with Botan playing peek-a-boo. Kurama smiled and Shizuru walked up to him.

"Hey, how you holding up?" she asked. "And don't tell me you're not tired. New born babies are a lot of work, even if they were once a five hundred year old demon," Kurama chuckled.

"He was only a little over two hundred, if I remember correctly. But you're right. Taking care of him is a challenge," Kurama said. "But that's alright. He wouldn't be Kuronue if he wasn't a challenge." Shizuru smiled. There was an unlit cigarette in her mouth. Kurama smiled at the symbolism.

"Huh. Guess short stuff decided to show up after all," Shizuru commented. Kurama felt the familiar energy a moment after Shizuru did. Her sixth sense never failed to amaze, Kurama thought. The fire demon was looking away from everyone stubbornly. "I think he's waiting for you." Kurama got up and made his way over the three eyed demon.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei grunted his acknowledgement of the fox. Kurama sighed. "I can't read your mind you know." Still nothing was said. "Alright, I'll go first. As you know, Kuronue is now in my care,"

"As an infant," Hiei smirked but his eyes flashed in annoyance, probably saying "get to the point."

"Yes, as an infant," Kurama said. "Can I trust you around him?" Hiei didn't answer immediately and looked over to Kuronue, for which Kurama respected him. He was assessing his feelings for him. Hiei's brow furrowed as he thought.

"I will not tolerate him stealing anything of mine," Hiei informed him. "And he will not regurgitate his food on me either." Kurama failed at hiding the smile that graced his face.

"I don't think he will have any control over the second thing, Hiei-"

"He will not," Hiei said firmly, looking over at where his sister was now holding Kuronue. She caught him looking and smiled, waving her hand to motion him over. Hiei hesitated and Kurama watched him carefully, heart fluttering with delight when Hiei took that first, slow, hesitant step. Kurama reached out and grabbed Hiei's wrist.

"Fox-" Hiei glared at Kurama but shut up when he saw the look in the demon's eyes. Gently and slowly, he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Hiei's lips. If asked about it later, Hiei would deny that he was cut off guard. His eyes never fluttered shut- they were wide open as Kurama pulled away. Kurama let go of his wrist and flitted away but then reappeared several feet away from Kurama.

"Why did you do that?" Hiei asked.

"Because, Hiei, I owed you an apology. That should have been our first kiss, not the last one," Kurama said. Hiei looked away, trying to seem indifferent but Kurama could see the light blush dusting Hiei's cheeks.

The red eyed demon didn't answer and disappeared. Kurama nodded in acceptance, turning his attention to where Kuronue was crying. He began to walk inside when he felt Hiei's familiar energy flare up.

"I wouldn't have minded taking you to my bed," Kurama whispered, trusting Hiei could hear. "But even more so, I'd like to have you as my mate." Kurama scanned the trees, trying to pinpoint the fire demon. When he couldn't find him, he closed his eyes, smiled and walked inside to tend to his crying son, who was probably crying because Kuwabara scared him by accident, Kurama thought with a roll of his eyes. He was surprised when Yusuke stepped up to him and made funny faces, making Kuronue laugh and clasp his hands in delight.

Maybe there was a chance after all, Kurama smiled.

"Stupid fox!" Hiei growled, trying to untangle himself from the branches he had fallen into. He had been running, wanting to get away from people because there was too much bonding going on for his taste. He shouldn't have kept his jagan on the temple but it had become natural when Yukina had begun residing there.

"_I wouldn't have minded taking you to my bed," _

That had made Hiei falter.

"_But even more so, I'd like to have you as my mate." _

That had made Hiei miss his branch and fall.

"Damn fox!" Hiei growled, pretending with everything he had that his cheeks weren't stained red.


End file.
